This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201210345868.6 filed Sep. 17, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to the field of mechanical technique, and particularly relates to a connection device of an electronic apparatus.
With the development of electronic technology, more and more electronic apparatuses such as laptop computer, mobile phone, integrated machine or the like occur. As shown in FIG. 1, many electronic apparatuses include the following structure:
A first body 101, wherein, the first body 101 generally includes a display screen 102 such as touch control screen, glass screen or the like;
A second body 103, wherein, the second body 103 can be keyboard, host, touch control panel or the like;
A connection device 104, through which the first body 101 is connected with the second body 103, wherein, the angle value between the first body 101 and the second body can vary by rotating around the connection device 104.
The inventor of this application found at least the following technical problems in the prior art in the procedure of implementing the technical solution of the embodiment of this application:
(1) Since in the prior art, when there is a touch control operation on the touch control unit, the push force generated by the touch control operation causes the display screen to shake, it causes the positioning of the position corresponding to the touch control operation on the display screen not accurate enough, further, there is the technical problem of inconvenient operation;
(2) Since in the prior art, if the electronic apparatus is further provided with a torque generator for balancing the push force of the touch control operation, because there is torque rebound phenomenon when the electronic apparatus is closed, the technical problem of damaging the electronic apparatus occurs, for example, breaking off of screw, rupture of the casing of the electronic apparatus, and so on.